


Faux Partners

by 100xoverfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100xoverfest/pseuds/100xoverfest
Summary: Still undecided whether his decision of moving into a small town by the sea was good or not, Junmyeon experiences bizarre luck and misfortune that would lead him into finding the answers he might have been looking for all along with the help of a kind stranger.





	Faux Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I would like to congratulate all the entries and people who made this fest a success! Secondly, I’d like to thank the mods for being so understanding and for putting up with my late replies and submission. Thank you!!! ><. Thirdly, thanks to my friend L who doesn’t get tired of my writing ramblings and life rants *kisses*. Fourthly, I’d like to apologize in advance if I kinda butchered the prompt and played with it until it became a silly mess lol. Lastly, I’ve written this fic during my healing phase from depression and anxiety. It was hard but here I finished this one, so this goes out to all of you who are having doubts in life in general. Trust me, you can do it! xo
> 
> written by: aireneria0

“Oh, come on. Are you serious?”

“Please, please, pleeeease!”

“Can’t you just ask some of your friends instead?”

“Ugh... I already told you why, didn’t I?”

“I have one condition.” Junmyeon demanded.

"What is it?"

"You know exactly what I'm asking for."

“Oh...that? But–”

“I’m all ears, Joo. Say it.”

Joohyun groaned into the line. “Fine. I promise I won't do that again. Happy now?”

Junmyeon’s chuckle of relief echoed into the line. "Not unless you truly stick to your word. Until then, you better behave, Joohyun. If only your previous antics didn’t cost me embarrassment several times before, I could have been easier to persuade.”

“Aww, come on, Jun. You know I only did those because I didn’t want to see yo–”

“I get it, Joohyun. I honestly do, but I need you to stop doing things that way and listen to me for once. Besides, stop being such a worrywart. I’m alright now.”

The line fell silent for a moment. After a short while, Joohyun sighed. “Umm, okay. I’m sorry.”

“Apologies accepted.” Junmyeon felt relieved hearing Joohyun comply though stubbornly. “Anyway, you’re lucky the venue’s an easy 10-minute drive from my place.”

And the line was momentarily filled by Joohyun's delighted squeal. “Then why don’t I just crash at your place the night before! We can save time that way, you know, what with the metro’s traffic being a basket case and shit.”

Junmyeon slightly regrets having said how close his place is to the venue. However, he just cannot turn a request down from Joohyun without feeling bad as a brother, especially when he missed his sister after quite a long while. “That’ll be fine, I guess. Just don’t bring unnecessary stuff since my place isn’t that big enough.”

“I’ll just bring a cute pair of puppies with me then! Oooh! You’ll love them!”

“Pupp– what? Hold it, Jo–”

“I need to go now~ Bye!”

“Joohyun, you–” Beep.

“Brat.” Junmyeon sighed tiredly, mostly caused by the phone call than his actual job.

Even though being twins had made communication much easier for them both for the most part of their growing up years, Junmyeon sometimes feels the need to shriek his frustrations at his wilful sister whose whims have been causing him a great deal of trouble for all the times he had been involved in every of it. He could only hope that Joohyun would keep her promise this time. Junmyeon doesn’t need any more of that and he had constantly assured himself of it. But still, Junmyeon fairly admits to himself how much he misses his younger twin sister whom he had spoiled with adoration and love althroughout their developing years despite the occasional sibling wars.

A sudden “Hyung!” from Sehun at the back door startled Junmyeon. “I’ll be taking my break now. Are you done with yours?”

“Ah, yeah.”

Sehun took a short moment to study the older’s features before asking. “Are you alright though? You look kinda upset..?”

“I just got a sudden call, that’s all.” Junmyeon shoved his phone back into his bag inside the locker.

“Was it your twin sister?”

Junmyeon snorted in surpise at Sehun’s guess. “What gives?”

“You should see yourself when she calls again.” Sehun burst in chuckles as soon as Junmyeon opened his locker and turned to the mirror.

Jongdae then entered the staff room from the back door as well, Yixing trailing behind him.

“Why the face?” Jongdae creased his brows at Junmyeon’s frowning expression.

“Joohyun probably called.” Yixing supplied instead and that made Junmyeon turn away from the mirror and gave the three a stupefied look apiece.

“Do you guys have telepathy or some sort of mind reading skills I haven’t heard of? Seriously tell me before I freak out right here.” All except Junmyeon had burst out laughing in synch.

Instead of waiting for Sehun, Jongdae, and Yixing to stop laughing, Junmyeon exited the room shaking his head as the three seemed like they won’t be stopping anytime soon to answer Junmyeon’s curiosity. Although he went to resume his duties with the espresso machines and French presses, Junmyeon wonders if the others besides the three could have guessed correctly just as the guys from the staff room did.

Not long into the afternoon, a certain customer walked into the shop by himself who caught the attention of the people within the corners of the establishment. Although clothed casually in a white v-neck and navy jeans paired with a couple of beige sandals, the handsome stranger exudes a different vibe which Junmyeon instantly picked up when his eyes followed the particular man. Despite having settled for only a year in this small town, Junmyeon was sure himself that he hasn’t seen the good-looking man around before but the stranger’s features resemble a familiar face in Junmyeon’s memory which he couldn’t exactly put his finger on.

As if the handsome stranger was one more short of admirers from almost everyone in the shop, Junmyeon thought it wasn’t bad to be one himself and gave the gorgeous tall customer a small warm smile to which the latter returned with similar affection as he lined before the counter for an order. Minseok and Baekhyun were the ones taking orders from the cashier and Junmyeon sighs inwardly, wishing he could switch places with either of the two.

Junmyeon could only steal glances at the gorgeous stranger in between pressing buttons and pouring caffeinated liquids and milk into paper cups, mugs, and tumblers. Junmyeon didn’t really mean anything but admire the man. Only when he hears Minseok’s voice turn cheery and speak informally did his attention get caught that he curiously looked as to who his colleague was talking to. So the one thing Junmyeon had concluded was that that certain customer is definitely Minseok’s acquaintance. And something in Junmyeon unsettles when he thinks of how this new conclusion of his fuels his hope to go beyond just admiration and that the four times their eyes have met since the guy set foot in the place all the more fanned the flame.

Time flew and soon it was closing time. Neither Junmyeon nor the tall cutie who had stayed only for an hour at the shop had made any move whatsoever. Junmyeon regrets not being able to at least talk to the said stranger who he wishes to at least drop by again tomorrow because he himself cannot keep the cute stranger’s face off his tired mind. Not when his brain keeps repeating the moments when their gazes met and unnecessarily injects make-believe scenarios into his dreams that night.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As the warm soft rays of dawn peek into the curtain gaps on the windows, Junmyeon’s 5am alarm rang. Junmyeon swiped his phone unlock and checked for any notifications worth minding this early but soon docked his phone by the bedside table before he began his morning prep rituals. Junmyeon was out of his unit in half an hour and, to his own surprise, is a bit earlier than usual considering he could only fit the time walking to work without allowance for any delay otherwise he’ll be late. And so he decided to take a detour to the long way route to work which is the one by the sea today.

Basking under the golden morning glow of the sun reflected on the calm waters he was facing, Junmyeon inhaled the saline sea breeze of early summer and let his thoughts wander for a bit. Moving into this little quaint town by the sea had been the best decision Junmyeon thought he had done for himself ever since things had gone south for him through the recent years. As Junmyeon trailed the shoreline, his steps forming depressions in the beige sands that followed the closest alternate route back to his workplace, nothing else was on his mind but the feeling of serenity he found in this new place. Everything in this town–the ebb and rise of the playful waves, the squawking seagulls hovering above, the carefree smiles of passing townsfolk, his humble job and fun colleagues–all of which allowed Junmyeon to start over just as he had needed.

Though above all, Junmyeon’s favorite has got to be the immense unobstructed horizon by the sea that nature masterfully uses as its canvas, constantly turning the sky into an eclectic masterpiece of blended hues. If there’s one thing he has been satisfied the most with, it’s that his days had been lighter upon moving into this town.

Junmyeon slowly raised an arm into the air and opened his palm, his eyes gazing the back of his hand eclipsing the bright sun.

“Maybe it does get better...”

~*~*~*~*~*~

A couple more minutes of walking and Junmyeon finally reaches the nearest bridge which he then takes to get to the cafe fastest. Upon getting there, the sign at the glass door still says “CLOSED” but he could see Sehun’s back behind the counter through the glass window panels.

“Good morning!” The chimes rang as Junmyeon swung the door open.

“Oh, good morning, hyung!” Sehun’s face lit up and Junmyeon felt warm inside seeing as how the handsome kid obviously adores him.

“Only you yet?”

“You mean us.”

“Yeah, right.” Junmyeon laughs. “Hang on, I’ll be ready in a bit.”

Junmyeon goes inside the staff room to settle his bag into the locker and changes into the cafe’s uniform to follow Sehun and help out soon. For a while, Junmyeon had already learned that even though Sehun is the son of the shop’s owner and is only considered a regular employee as of the moment, he had always been the earliest out of them all everyday. As Minseok had once told Junmyeon over a few getting-to-know-stuff conversations during his trainee days in the establishment about Sehun gratefully inheriting his parent’s business before going to college, Junmyeon could only conclude his admiration into thinking that a son like Sehun is already an achievement for a parent.

As he was about to step out of the staff room, three bright faces simultaneously appeared when the door swung open.

“Good morning!” Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Minseok cheerfully chorused.

“Good morning, you guys.” The slightly startled male smiled. “I’ll be going first.”

Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Minseok hummed in unison as their reply. Chanyeol and Yixing arrived the latest among them all but technically not late.

As soon as the preparations were finished, Minseok who was by the counter nodded for Junmyeon to flip the small sign on the door and people had gradually filled the coffee tables and lines were up in no more than half an hour since. Even in a small town near the sea like this, the shop gets filled with so many people upon opening. During midsummer of the year, the cafe gets busier since tourists especially flock in their area of the town for being a tourist spot.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It’s past morning and the sun is directly glaring from the center of the sky but working hours on Tuesdays feel just the same as Mondays for Junmyeon: slow and seemingly eternal. His waiting for the cute stranger yesterday to show up in the cafe all the more made today especially extra slow so Junmyeon decided to take his break somewhere else. He then heads for the little noodle store by the beach for a change.

“Hey old man! How’s business today?” Junmyeon greeted from a few feet away from the hut-style store he will be having lunch from.

“Come on in, lad!” A bearded man in light summer clothes waved from the window of the small hut of a shop. “I’ve got a new dish. Wanna give it a try?”

Stepping inside the hut, Junmyeon settles at the counter in front of the cooking old man. “How about my usual plus that new dish you’re talking about? I gotta load up.”

“Busy day, huh?”

“Quite so. How about you?”

“Not yet. Next week, probably, but the shop’s doing surprisingly great anyhow.”

“Of course it would. You whip up some of the most mouth-watering noodles and dumplings I’ve ever had. Sure there aren’t much people around for now but you still have me!” Junmyeon smugly wiggles his eyebrows. “I bet you this store could run for generations. What do you say?”

The amused old man placed a plate of dumplings in front of Junmyeon followed by a bowl of his usual order. “Enough flattering me and better start digging now, son. Your next bowl will be up in a few minutes.”

“Thanks, gramps.” Junmyeon grabbed his utensils and began eating just as his iced drink was served in front of him.

“Do you remember my grandson I used to tell stories about before? The one who’s the same age as you?” The old man continued when Junmyeon nodded. “The kid actually dropped for a visit yesterday after such a long time. It’s been years, I think..?”

Junmyeon noticed how the crinkles around the old man’s eyes slowly formed in what radiated to him as genuine happiness. “That’s great, gramps!”

“He said he’ll be around town until next weekend.”

Satisfaction from seeing the old man delightedly talk about his soon-to-be reunion with his adored grandson was enough to overthrow the feeling of satiating his hunger. As he unmindfully downs his consecutive meals one by one, Junmyeon recalls how he got to know the grey-haired store owner for the first time.

When he first moved into the town, coming to the sea at random times had been a part of Junmyeon’s daily routine and Junmyeon had a hunch that the old man might have had seen him once or more during those times since his store is facing the sea.

Gradually, a flashback of one Sunday afternoon came into Junmyeon’s mind. He was sitting alone near a big rock then when a gruff voice called behind him and extended towards him a handful of lush yellow mangoes with a beaming look on his aged features. At first, Junmyeon was a bit hesitant to talk to the stranger then so he declined, but the old man stubbornly sat beside him and told him to take one of his fruits otherwise he will not leave. Junmyeon trying his best to understand the other accepted and bated one of the fruits yet the old man didn’t budge an inch after that. Junmyeon was somehow vexed at the old man who he thought was a bit eccentric when the old man looked him in the eyes and asked.

“Where are you, son?”

Confused as he was, Junmyeon still answered. “.....here?”

The old man shook his head gently with a sigh and brought his perturbed gaze back to Junmyeon’s blank stare.

“Dear child, you say that but why can’t I feel your presence when I looked into your eyes?”

With those words, a surge of ache spread across Junmyeon’s chest like poison and he felt a sudden lump in his throat that stifled the voice that he tried to let out for an empty reply. The only thing Junmyeon realized the next moment was that he was crying. To a total stranger who asked such simple questions and did simple gestures for someone like him.

Junmyeon even remembered the sun was still up when they started talking that first day of their meeting and that the sun had already gone down by the time he had stopped crying yet the whole time he was breaking down, the old man was beside him. The old man offered no consoling words but his placid presence and a simple pat on Junmyeon’s back. For the days that followed, Junmyeon had numerous visits to the old man who happily invited him in the shop every time and since then they had quite grown closer.

“So how was the new dish?” said the old man that snapped the young lad back into the present. Junmyeon didn’t even realize he had finished everything already.

“You still got it, gramps.” Junmyeon smiled as he laid his payment. “Perfect as always.”

“I know right?” The grey-haired storeowner proudly laughed with his gruff voice. “Oh, drop by again sometime. You should meet him, my grandson i mean.”

“I will, old man. Anyway thanks for the fantastic lunch!” He bid farewell to the store owner and headed back to the cafe.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Baekhyun nudged Junmyeon’s arm. “You know the guy?”

“Who?”

“Don’t ‘who’ me, hyung. You know it’s that white-dress-shirt-wearing-and-clutching-a-pair-of-aviators-and-a-small-book-in-one-hand guy who kept throwing looks at you.” Baekhyun gestured at the seated lone man he just described on a couch by the corner spot. “I don’t know him but the first time he came here yesterday I thought he knew you.”

Junmyeon stole a glance too long at the beautiful stranger who had been catching the eyes of everyone in the cafe since he came just like yesterday. “Wish I did, Baek.” Junmyeon said as he artfully finished another latte before placing the cup on one of the trays in the claiming area.

“Did what?” Wanting in on whatever was going on, Jongdae interjected as he reorganized the pastries inside the glass display.

“See him?” Baekhyun subtly directed Jongdae’s eyes towards the stranger in question. “Bet you he’ll make a move on hyung anytime soon.”

“I say Junmyeon hyung would do it first.”

“No offense to Junmyeon hyung’s guts.” Sehun passed behind Jongdae to resupply the paper cups on the working counter beside the coffee presses. “But I go with Baekhyun hyung’s hunch,” he said.

“See, even Sehun thinks so.” Baekhyun snickered.

Junmyeon could hear the three’s conversation and was bothered at the brewing bet over his deal with the handsome stranger. “You guys realize I can hear everything, really.” Junmyeon deadpanned, his palpable peeve seething underneath his calm features.

Minseok returned at the counter with a small grin and patted Junmyeon’s shoulder. “Enough with the teasing, guys,” pacified the eldest as he reached for a tray to be taken to a table. “Let’s try not to make this place stressful, alright?” And Minseok walked away with the loaded tray on hand.

And so another busy day had passed, yet no sort of interaction happened today other than the frequent glances and occasional eye contacts between Junmyeon and the stranger whose name remains a mystery he wishes to know as soon as he gets the perfect chance, given that the man would visit again.

Upon flipping the small signboard, a loud thunder accompanied by flashes of lightning crackled throughout the atmosphere. Junmyeon peeked out the window panels to look up to the brooding night sky. Just as soon, the first few droplets that hit the ground had grown into heavy raindrops that sputtered loudly as they hit something. Junmyeon distressed over the fact that he did not check the weather today due to careless unmindfulness to such details. He then hurriedly made his way into the staff room.

“Now that’s a downpour.” Sehun comments at the echo that the rainfall’s sputtering makes outside the window as he changes into his casual clothes of hoodie and jeans. “Did you guys bring your umbrellas?”

Everyone inside the room answered and gestured positive but Junmyeon. Chanyeol noticed and offered to give Junmyeon a lift even though they live out of each other’s ways. All, except Chanyeol and Minseok, walks their way to work and Junmyeon was lucky to have generous friends.

Soon everyone left the café and went their ways home. Chanyeol dropped Junmyeon in front of his apartment and drove away as the rain gets stronger. As if Junmyeon hadn’t had enough of his carelessness, he could not find his keys anywhere in his bag. He badly wanted to get inside his unit already. Junmyeon grew agitated because he only had one lucky chance of escaping the heavy rainfall, courtesy of Chanyeol, and he blew it. Wasting no more time, he dashed to Sehun’s house to ask for help in retrieving his house keys inside his locker in the staff room.

On his way home for the second time, Junmyeon used the umbrella Sehun lent him and sprinted homewards. He was already wet all over so no use worrying for small splashes on the puddles caused by his rushed steps.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“You look awfully unwell.” Yixing said in a voice laced with worry upon running into Junmyeon at the shop’s entrance. “Maybe you should skip work today, Jun.”

“Don’t worry, Yixing. I’m just a bit dizzy. This will go away later.” Junmyeon replied albeit being unsure himself.

They both entered but before Junmyeon could walk farther in he wobbled and lost his balance. Thankfully, Yixing did not believe him and kept an eye on Junmyeon that he was able to extend a supporting arm for Junmyeon to clutch and prevent himself from falling down. Yixing made him sit on a chair before he placed a hand over Junmyeon’s forehead.

“You’re definitely sick, Jun. Go home for today.” Yixing didn’t want to sound so reprimanding but he felt the need to be, especially with a stubborn Junmyeon who just groaned as he repeatedly said “No”.

“Yixing.” Minseok called upon entering the shop. “What happened?”

Junmyeon could not make sense of what the two near him were conversing about but he was sure he heard Minseok asking Yixing to help him assist Junmyeon into his car so Minseok could drive him home and leave opening the shop to the others.

~*~*~*~*~*~

At around 10am, Junmyeon lethargically woke up. He wasn’t sure how he got home and that all he remembered was Minseok and Yixing were with him at work earlier but recalls nothing after it. A yellow sticky note on the bedside table caught his eye so he read it.

You blacked out. Yixing and I had to bring you home.  
PS. Yixing cooked something for you to eat for lunch so take care.  
-M

Junmyeon pushes himself up to eat for a bit and change clothes. He didn’t forget to send Yixing and Minseok a message to thank and apologize to them for the trouble. After that, he decided to take some cold medicine but unfortunately, his medicine box was empty. He inwardly hits himself for the hassle caused by his stupid carelessness. Good thing there’s a small drugstore near his apartment and that’s where he heads to the next moment.

After purchasing a few cold medicines, vitamins, and some other health supplements from the drugstore, Junmyeon drags himself to the convenience store next. He estimated his food supply at home would only last until tonight so he needs to stock up. Learning his lesson the hard way in preparing for the worse annoyed himself big time, not to mention the trouble extended to his colleagues when he passed out.

Just as soon as he arrived in front of the convenience store, Junmyeon had to endure the discomfort brought by his dizziness. He carries on inside and managed to pick up a basket for his items, paying scarce attention to his headache’s bad timing. Still, his body feels very weak and it’s been a while since he fell ill like this so it would be an understatement if he did not handle it well and staggered most of the time.

But it seems lady luck has finally smiled at Junmyeon when he was caught by a familiar person just when he lost his balance and dropped the shopping basket he was holding that was carrying a few instant noodles and some snacks and small chocolate bars.

“You’re hot.” The tall stranger said as he clutched a hand on both of Junmyeon’s exposed forearms. He helped Junmyeon back on his feet but kept an arm around his shoulder for support. “Are you okay?”

Junmyeon doesn’t believe what he’s hearing at the moment because this same stranger whom he only admired so much at his workplace and in his frequently occurring recent dreams is telling him he’s hot. He mentally freaks out a little before he realizes what the other actually meant.

“Yeah, thanks and sorry about that though.” Junmyeon apologized, his face turning a brighter pink with a flush of blood in his system brought about by embarrassment from the momentary delusion.

“Um, don’t you need to go to the hospital? You look like you could faint any moment.”

Junmyeon laughs a little at his embarrassment. “I don’t think that’s necessary. I’ll just rest this at home. Thanks again.”

“That’s okay. Anyway, I think I’ve seen you before.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen you before, too. At the nearby cafe? Remember?” Junmyeon replied. Somehow, he dreads for this conversation to extend because his lightheadedness strongly lingers, but at the same time rejoices over the rare chance presented to him to finally talk to the charming customer at work. His body was telling him to go home soon but Junmyeon doesn’t listen and continues to act fine in front of this person whom Junmyeon finally admits to himself that he likes.

“Ah! Yes. So, uh, you work there, right?”

“Yup.” Junmyeon gathers himself up fully and picks up the basket albeit still feeling very much unsteady. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I don’t think I’ve seen you around before..? Are you, maybe, a tourist?” He hoped that didn’t make him sound like a creep.

“I actually am.” the tall charmer replied as he took out a bottle of fruit juice and a small can of soda from the beverage refrigerators.

“I see...” Junmyeon’s feet have started to feel shaky from the cold and that’s when he felt the strongest urgency to hurry home to rest more. But before that, he also took two bottles of fruit juice, a carton of milk, and one soda.

They were both at the cashier when Junmyeon’s vision started to spin. “I need to go now. See you around then.” He managed to say just before he exited the store.

Just a few steps away from the convenience store, Junmyeon thought he could make it back home right after his short trip to buy some necessities until his vision whited out.

~*~*~*~*~*~

For the second time, Junmyeon wakes up without knowing how he found himself on his own bed again, wondering if it’s still the same day or not. He looks over to his window and sees the sun halfway westward which he thinks indicates that it’s somewhere around 2 or 3pm in the afternoon. Junnmyeon tries to recall for a bit but is interrupted by a gentle knock on the door.

Without budging from his bed, Junmyeon stares at the door slowly opening until a certain face came into view.

Oh God. It’s him.

“Thank goodness you’re awake.” said the tall male as he stepped inside the bedroom holding a small tray.

“I– wha– I mean you’re here, but– how..?”

“Whoa, don’t fuss yourself right now, here.” he hands Junmyeon a glass of water and some medicine. “I was surprised when I saw you lying unconscious right when I got out of the convenience store.”

Junmyeon takes in the medicine and emptied the glass. “Okay, but earlier did I mention where I live?”

“You didn’t. But really I’m sorry if I got in without your permission since Minseok insis–”

“Minseok? Are we talking about the same person here?”

“I think so..? Anyway, I called him when I remembered you two work together at the shop. Then I asked for his help and that’s why you’re home and resting as you should be. He said he needed to go back to the shop and told me not to go anywhere until you wake up.”

“You know each other then.” Obviously, stupid, Junmyeon told himself.

“Actually, I used to live in this town and Minseok was the first friend I had when I first moved here.”

“I see..” Junmyeon sighed, noting how he caused trouble for Minseok twice in a row today and now he even troubled his crush. “Well, thank you. And again...sorry for making you come with me.”

“Minseok told me this is the second time you’ve passed out today. Please don’t make it a hobby as it really concerns people.” and Junmyeon only nodded in reply, obviously guilty. “By the way, come out into the kitchen. You should eat something, Junmyeon.” the guy said as he exited the bedroom.

Junmyeon reddens. He then shuffles onto his feet and follows the man out of the room. “That’s unfair.”

“What is?”

“You know my name already but you still haven’t told me yours.”

“Yifan.” the guy said after letting out a light chuckle, his eyes crinkling into beautiful crescents that didn’t escape Junmyeon’s eyes. “Wu Yifan.”

For the rest of the afternoon, Yifan stayed at Junmyeon’s apartment. Yifan served some soup for the sick male to warm his stomach and even peeled some fruits he bought himself. Junmyeon learns that, apparently, Minseok asked Yifan to “guard” Junmyeon so he doesn’t get out of the house for the rest of the day. Junmyeon could even hear in his mind Minseok’s nagging voice. This wasn’t even the first time Minseok came as a mom to him and to the others. In fact, Minseok is the first person he’ll ask for help in reevaluating his mediocre adulting decisions and whatnot that concerns a great deal to his own being. Besides it wasn’t just him whom the eldest reprimands when the chance presents for him to do so. Even Chanyeol sometimes complains about the eldest being hard on him and Jongdae usually seconds that, conveying he shares the same sentiments.

But right now, mother Minseok is not there. Instead it was a guy whom he had admired and developed a liking to in just a matter of days. And no matter how Junmyeon finds this situation awkward for Yifan to take care of a stranger like him, he accepts politely the small favours of preparing medicine, cooking food, serving fruits, and reminding him to hydrate. It made Junmyeon feel a bit jealous of all the people this man looks after in his life when he’s in nowhere position to be.

For the rest of the day, Yifan wanted to keep Junmyeon resting in his bed but the unwell male insisted he could rest just the same on the couch watching some mystery movies whilst snacking on peeled oranges and apples. Yifan, seated on the other side of the couch, told him to finish taking his fruits and occasionally comments on the movie as Junmyeon does. And for a while, they spend the hours talking and getting to know each other. Even though Junmyeon enjoyed the company, he didn’t want to keep his supposed guest for long.

“Don’t you need to go home, Yifan? I’m afraid I’ve troubled you enough.”

“No worries. For the rest of the week, I guess I’m basically free..? I’ll probably be just roaming and visiting old nostalgic places.”

Junmyeon laughs. “So then, when are you returning back? You mentioned you’re only visiting the town.”

“A week and a half or so at most. I want to tour around for more after a con I’m attending on the weekend. And go visit a special person again since I have to make up for not having visited sooner.”

Special person, Junmyeon’s thoughts echoed. He tried to keep his mind from distracting thoughts instead and processed that again. He perked up again at the mention of a con.

“A convention? Is that the one on Saturday?”

Yifan ecstatically grinned. “You’re coming, too?”

Junmyeon burst out in chuckles, leaning his head on the back of the couch as he nodded at a childlike Yifan beside him. “My sister insisted I go because she needed my help in some cosplay stuff.”

“So you do cosplay?” Yifan’s eyes glints in the dim room.

“It was my sister who does mostly. The first time I cosplayed was in one summer day in high school where she randomly asked my measurements after breakfast. A week later she came to me with this costume saying she needs to check something and bugged me into wearing it. And then that weekend, I got dragged by my sister to my first convention ever that was then followed by many others. How about you?”

“I’ve gotten used to cosplaying due to my previous job, doing several stage plays back when I stayed in Japan for some reasons. So yeah, I did lots of that during performances and some small shoots for promotions.”

“Oooh! So you’re in the preforming arts industry? An actor, right?”

Yifan chuckles heartily at the other’s wonder-filled gaze. “You could say that.”

“Wow.” Junmyeon stared in amazement. “Anyway, it’s past midnight already. I think I’ll be fine now. I can come to work tomorrow again.”

“You sure about that?” said the taller male, seemingly hesitant to leave.

Junmyeon snorts as they both stand up. “Yeah, yeah.” He escorts Yifan to the door.

“I’ll tell Minseok later that you’re fine otherwise he would pull another one of his nagging sessions if I didn’t inform him I left you already.”

“Or you could not since I sent him a text just a few minutes ago. Also, I would feel bad if somebody were to get mad at me if I kept you here any longer...like a girlfriend, maybe?”

Yifan snorted, a small smile on his lips. “Nope, I’m staying alone.”

Junmyeon bit his lip at that to prevent a grin from prominently forming. He definitely didn’t get his hopes up or anything. “So, see you around then?”

“Yeah, I’ll drop by at the shop sometime again to check if you’re truly in no condition to pass out in the middle of the day.”

They both laughed for a short moment before bidding each other goodnight.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Without any notice of visit to his brother, Joohyun suddenly showed up in the cafe, both her hands filled with paperbags of varying sizes and colors. It was Baekhyun who informed of Joohyun’s arrival to her brother who was just about to take his break.

“I thought you were supposed to come on Friday?” Junmyeon broke away from the hug he gave his sister.

“Minseok reported to me about yesterday. What were you thinking??” Joohyun hardly pinched his brother’s left cheek, enough for Junmyeon to wince.

“Joo, it wasn’t that bad though. I’m fine now.”

“What part of ‘fainting twice’ sounded fine to you?”

If Minseok’s scolding was annoying enough, Joohyun’s had to be three times worse, Junmyeon thought to himself. Nonetheless, he understands Joohyun’s agitation since he felt the same towards himself over his poor decisions lately that had caused inconvenience to many, including Yifan.

“Well if you say you’re okay now then you should come visit me at the hotel. I’ve something to show you!”

“Hotel? I thought you wanted to stay at my place?”

“Nah. Pets aren’t allowed at your building.”

“Fair enough.” Junmyeon exhaled in relief. He notices the paperbags around Joohyun’s chair which do not seem to be containing any animals. “What’s up with those bags? Have you gone shopping around already?”

“Oh no, those are for you. Your outfit for the convention.”

Junmyeon pursed his lips in deja vu. “Please tell me it’s not the outfit at the banquet scene because I WILL NOT go out in just a pair of underpants and loose shirt with a tie wrapped around my head.” He said, remembering the previous bizarre cosplay outfits Joohyun made him wear many times before.

“Or do you want the Chris Giacometti’s pole-dancing costume?”

“Hell no, Joo.” Junmyeon glared at his snickering sister. “Besides, you said we’ll do matching ones? Can you really go in just a pair of underwear?”

“Dear brother, my job description technically includes me walkin3g on runways in designer outfits, skimpy or not. Now, let me rephrase that: Can you do it?”

“Please tell me you’re not serious.” Junmyeon said.

Joohyun cackled like a kid but still looked graciously and lovely as ever. “Just messing with you. Anyway, I’ll drop by at your place then and do your make up so you have to get up early.”

“Got it. Then I’ll drive us both there.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

At 5 am, Junmyeon aroused from his bed and started preparing. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and he rushed to get Joohyun.

“Oh my God, Joohyun.” Junmyeon exclaimed upon seeing a pair of mocha-furred toy poodles.

“Pipe down. You’re gonna disturb your neighbours.” Joohyun reminded as she let herself in together with the two puppies. “Now put on your outfit and sit on that chair.” Joohyun commanded, still in her casual clothes for easier locomotion.

As Joohyun busied herself taking out her makeup kits and skin-prepping essentials, Junmyeon took the puppies into his arms and found himself being viciously fawned over by two plush-like creatures.

For the next couple of hours, the vivacious dogs played around the apartment as the twins dolled up, Joohyun taking the lead mostly and Junmyeon following what she tells him to do. With Joohyun’s meticulous styling preferrences, both of them left the apartment looking straight out of an anime.

At the venue, lines were up when Junmyeon drove around the block. Joohyun has been talking to someone on the phone during the whole trip but when she noticed her brother frown at the long queue, she raised two VIP tickets that meant faster access.

“Someone’s waiting for me over at booth XX. For now, you can do anything you like until I call you for a mini impromptu shoot out at the park nearby.” Joohyun raised her phone and closed in on Junmyeon for a selfie shot and then handed Junmyeon the one of the two leashes.

“Alright!” Junmyeon cheered at the thought of having a date with the adorable puppy.

“Don’t forget to retouch the light makeup like I taught you, okay? And later, I’m going to introduce you to some close friends.”

Junmyeon nods albeit worrying over whether Joohyun would keep her promise or not. That familiar feeling of suspicion settles into the back of his mind as he roams around on his own, puppy kept close to his chest for protective purposes.

After a while, Junmyeon had gotten quite tired of touring several booths and Joohyun still hasn’t rung his phone. He suddenly bumps into somebody who he caught was wearing a purplish magenta costume similar in design to what Junmyeon’s royal blue ones. When he looked up, he recognized the gorgeous features of the other emphasized by expertly applied make up.

“Oh my God. Is that you, Yifan!?” Junmyeon blurted at the gorgeous man before him.

“Hello, Junmyeon.” Yifan gives that captivatingly charming smile of his as greeting. “You look…beautiful.”

Feeling the surge of blood into his face, Junmyeon swung a hand over his face. In his mind, Junmyeon could barely fight the urge to fall weakly on his knees with the surprise encounter alone. He was still having a hard time absorbing the splendid sight of a stunning Victor Nikiforov in the flesh.

Beautiful….he just called me beautiful. My dear God, please give me strength.

“Can you stand?” Yifan asked, a supporting hand still placed on Junmyeon’s side.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Look at us. Don’t we match?”

Junmyeon sheepishly smiles. “Coincidence, maybe?”

The snapping sounds of phone camera shutters startled Junmyeon. He turned to his sight around and saw many people gathered around, each of them holding their smartphones and cameras aimed at him and Yifan.

A blushing girl approached the two of them and gently asked. “Can we take a picture of you two? Together?”

Junmyeon and Yifan looked at each other for a second.

“Are you okay with that?” Yifan asked.

“I think so?”

And they turned to the girl and posed side by side. Some girls were trying to supress and muffle their squeals as they continuously snap pictures of the two. And then another person with merch-filled bags on both her shoulders approached and asked if they could stand closer, facing each other only. Again, they agreed without asking each other anymore. And then a next request came after another. And another. And another.

Both Junmyeon and Yifan didn’t know how they found themselves up on the main stage of the venue. They weren’t even aware the crowd around them moved until they were called by the host to get up on the stage for an interview. Multitudes of people were screaming, cheering the two on as they walked up the stage and gave a smile at the audience that shook the whole venue. Junmyeon caught sight of his beautiful sister from a distance who busily entertains a crowd of people taking pictures with her as a genderbend Yuuri Katsuki. He then unintentionally sent the audience roar uncontrollably when he tiptoed to reach for Yifan’s ear. Yifan looked at him with puzzled eyes after his whisper and the crowd had once again filled the whole place with echoes of fan-screaming. Looking at a flawless Yuuri Katsuki in the flesh, Yifan would do anything to remove the anxious frown on Junmyeon’s pretty face. So he nodded in agreement.

“Here we have one of our special guests, Mr. Kris.” The host introduced Yifan in his cosplay of Victor in their Duet Skate costume. Junmyeon paid attention as the host went on to tell bits of Yifan’s career as a stage play actor until the host ended and turned to him.

“Mr. Kris, would you mind introducing your lovely partner to us? You two look so lovely in your Stammi Vicino costumes.” And the anticipating screams of audiences sent the venue’s walls vibrating once again. Junmyeon could basically see hearts in each pair of eyes of the people watching them. He also saw Joohyun turn to them and was mouthing something along the lines of “Why are you up there?” to which Junmyeon answered by a subtle shrug of his shoulders. Junmyeon observed how Joohyun turned her sight to give the man beside him a suspicious glance.

Suddenly, Junmyeon felt a hand touch his side, its long fingers gently reaching his own into intertwining them. His heart skipped a beat when he sees it was Yifan’s. Junmyeon honestly trusts Yifan when he reassured him that he’ll be fine on stage with him. It was himself he could not fully trust, knowing his soul wants to celebrate out of his body for all that had happened at this convention. The puppy he was holding close to his chest was as good-mannered contrary to when it was together with the other puppy which his sister took with her. So he had little trouble keeping the little dog on his other hand.

“This is Suho.” Yifan answered the MC, Junmyeon looked surprise. He didn’t know how Yifan came up with a fake name so suddenly but he likes the ring of it as he repeats the name on his own tongue.

“Excuse my being presumptuous, but are you two dating?” The MC asked to which everyone in the audience screamed again. “I could tell everyone present here is eager to know.”

Yifan turned to Junmyeon, their eyes locked onto each other’s. “Yes. He’s my partner.” It was a lasting gaze that, for the record, sent the audeience in their loudest fit of squeals and screams combined. With a pinkly blooming face, Junmyeon’s hand unmindfully tightens his grasp at Yifan’s as he stares back. “My life. My love.”

And then the host continued on with her impromptu script, saying this was surprise new portion in the program wherein the convention would feature cosplayers randomly. A game will be played wherein the chosen winners from the audience could request any pose from the featured cosplayers. The screaming hasn’t actually died down but at least the MC could be heard clearly by everyone.

Since Yifan and Junmyeon were the featured cosplayers of the convention, the MC asked for their approval of being open for a request-photoshoot from the short session game’s winners. The two happily said yes, given that the requests will observe appropriate code of conduct as mentioned by the host.

As soon as the winners were announced, Junmyeon could feel his heart loudly pounding its way out of his ribcage. He and Yifan stood up from their seats at the far side opposite the MC’s spot. They were called into the center where they stood under a bright spotlight with a background of supressed cries of adoration from the audience. Three winners were chosen and each one of them has three requests they could ask of Yifan and Junmyeon.

And so the first winner goes. She asked for a kissing pose right off the bat, but mentions it being just a light press of the lips. The MC even commented how this girl did not hold back with her first request. Junmyeon’s face felt hot as he listened. He glanced at Yifan who was was grinning a bit shyly at the girl and when Yifan turned to him, his eyes were asking. Junmyeon just shrugged and smiled in agreement that, of course, pumped everyone up. So Yifan initiated to take the lead in posing since he’s better at blocking and angles considering his acting experiences. The MC offered to take Junmyeon’s dog and hold it as they were posing.

“Everybody, let’s give it up for cosplayers Kris and Suho.” And everyone clapped as the two get into position. Due to the difference in height that was seen as a device for people to all the more absorb and admire their incredibly suiting cosplay efforts, Junmyeon slowly stressed his toes to reach for Yifan who then took his hand so that he won’t lose his balance. Yifan bends down to meet Junmyeon’s blushing face and it was a slow build up that Yifan masterfully did so as to increase anticipation from the onlookers, a lesson he learned from attending several acting workshops. At last, their lips met and the audience practically screamed to their deaths at the moment.

Yet it was only the first request out of nine.

The second request came as a tame one. Yifan and Junmyeon were asked to pose like a family holding Junmyeon’s dog whom the girl presumably thought was Yuuri’s Vicchan considering how small it was compared to Victor’s Makkachin. And then for the third one, they were requested to re-enact the scene from where there was a supposed kiss after Yuuri seductively finished a sensual Eros performance where Victor ran up to congratulate him for a routine perfectly done. Yifan and Junmyeon were chuckling with the MC and the requestor as they discussed how they were supposed to do the scene and the audience were heartily laughing along with their impromptu rehearsals. After three attempts at practice, it was then the real deal. Junmyeon did as how Yuuri had done where he captivatingly flaunted his body for the ending pose. He even re-enacted being out of breath and after a few seconds later, Yifan was running into him with Victor’s sweet adoring smile formed on his beautiful face. The MC joked about how they said it was supposed to be a shot and they ended up doing a clip instead that sent the audience into laughter since it was still allowed in the rules.

The first winner got to shake Yifan and Junmyeon’s hands in gratitude before she stepped down the stage with an ear-to-ear grin on her face. And then the next winner stood up beside the host. It was a girl cosplayed as Yuri “Yurio” Plisetsky in a royal blue suit for the banquet. Firstly, she asked for a gag shot similar to the ending credits where Yuuri, Victor, and Yurio danced off at the banquet with the other skaters like Chris and Phichit. Yifan and Junmyeon were so up for the request that they even danced to their own beat when the ending song of Yuri on Ice’s episode 10 boomed in the sound system. Junmyeon was having so much fun that he wasn’t aware of when the photographer took the shot but it he felt good moving his body freely.

The second winner’s second request was up in no time. This time, she wanted a kabedon shot on the floor. Even with just the request alone, the audience roared the place into a wild pool of dying noises. Yifan asked Junmyeon this time if he was good to do that which the shorter male nodded happily. Junmyeon sometimes has moments where he decides things on a whim especially when he’s in an ecstatic streak of happenings and it just sunk into him that he just agreed to being kabedon-ed on the floor. On. The. Fucking. Floor. By. Yifan.

Before he could take back his answer, Yifan was led by the MC under a spotlight where he heard the requestor mentioned something about being spontaneous about the shot and have fun.

Have fun my ass.

I.

AM.

DYING.

Junmyeon cannot keep track of how many times he mentally screamed for being such an airhead at such moments. He was covertly panicking and he could not tell Yifan how he was supposed to say no at this late in the game. Yifan catches a glimpse of the panic in Junmyeon’s wide eyes. He asks him again but Junmyeon was such a liar and told him everything was fine. Yifan didn’t settle with it. Instead, he closed in on Junmyeon’s ear and for the second time reassured the shorter male. Junmyeon closed his eyes and covered his face for a brief moment, giving away the fact that he was full blown red in the face. The people cooed at the gesture in attempts to alleviate Junmyeon’s embarrassment. And then the next moment, there were people here and there, shouting supporting words for Junmyeon that made him feel giddy.

Yifan handled the shoot carefully so as to not to cross any line where they could get in trouble, and most importantly, so that his partner wouldn’t feel uncomfortable in any way. Junmyeon firstly laid on the floor, face still flushed yet the screams were loud enough to be heard outside the venue. Yifan then kneeled beside him and angled his position so that the requestor could take a shot from the other side of the view. Yifan gradually close in and in one sudden thud, he thrust his palm into the ground and hovered over the lying male in Yuuri’s elaborate royal blue Stammi Vicino costume. Junmyeon couldn’t care less about the outrageous screaming of the audience than his own soul almost leaving his body. Before he knew it, Yifan was helping him back on to his feet.

As per the last request of the Yurio cosplayer, Yifan and Junmyeon were asked to do an ago kui, a chin on finger gesture. Junmyeon sighs, settling himself in a stable disposition before doing the next request. Yifan asked him if he was ready and Junmyeon was beyond satisfied seeing as how his fake partner was looking after him through this whole thing. This time, Yifan took his one hand again and held it tight at the side where the audience could not see.

“A little more, okay? Just hold on.” Yifan said in a voice only Junmyeon could hear.

The two stand before each other, face to face at the center of the stage. As he let Yifan take the lead once again, Junmyeon felt differently from when they did the kiss where they established a contact, however light. The gesture’s charm lies on the impending possibilities anyone could have thought of when caught in such a situation and it was giving him so much pressure.

He feels Yifan’s touch on his chin and a rush of blood travelled up his shoulders and neck; his face felt hot. Junmyeon doesn’t know what reaction to make nor where to direct his gaze.

“Look at me.” Yifan’s low voice travelled into Junmyeon’s pinkish ears.

Although Junmyeon knows that this is all a farce, he finds it hard to fake it when his chest feels like it could explode and confess at any moment to his faux partner.

“Come on, Junmyeon. Please. Look at me.” Yifan tried again and finally Junmyeon does as he says, thinking to himself to just get this thing over with.

After looking straight into Yifan’s comforting gaze for the shot, Junmyeon thought it was the longest ten seconds of his life no matter how short it sounded.

After the second batch of requests, the Yurio cosplayer also shook Yifan and Junmyeon’s hands to convey gratitude and exited the stage looking as pale as if her soul had exhausted her bliss upon reaching the ends of infinity.

Now for the last batch, Junmyeon consoles himself mentally, hoping not to receive requests similar to previous ones any more than he could take. And, boy was he disappointed in an extremely surreal way.

Finally, the third winner stood by the MC’s side. This time, it was a male Phichit Chulanont cosplayer in casual clothes, backpack, a black face mask, holding a monopod on one of his hands. They started as soon as Yifan and Junmyeon settle comfortably on their spot at the stage.

This Phichit cosplayer takes his requests seriously as Phichit loves updating his social media. His first request was to do a spoof of a Phichit instagram post where he himself takes a selfie and his proposed background would be Victor carrying Yuuri in bridal style.

Junmyeon endeared at the purest request he’s heard so far. He then waits for everyone to get into position before he walked over beside Yifan. The Phichit cosplayer then stayed at a distance so as to do the shot the “Phichit way”. Before the countdown of 3, Yifan scooped Junmyeon into his arms without much effort as carrying two flamboyant flower bouquets.

The next request, Junmyeon thought, had to be the most romantic one. The third winner asked for the two of them to re-enact the scene inside a cathedral where Victor and Yuuri exchanged golden rings. Again, the pair rehearsed on stage the flow of their act: from the moment where Yuuri takes Victor’s right glove off to slide the ring into his finger and thanks him for everything and asks for his support on to the next where it was Victor who slid the other pair of ring as he told Yuuri to show him the best skate that he likes the most. Only this time, the Phichit cosplayer asked to tweak the dialogue a bit and change it into vows.

As Junmyeon says his ad lib, a slight feeling of guilt lingers as he was crossing his personal line on this one. He was pulling words from real feelings and not made up ones. He couldn’t even look into Yifan’s eyes without fearing his feelings would be caught by the other male. When it was Yifan’s turn to slide the ring into Junmyeon’s finger, he got slightly bothered with Junmyeon’s obvious reluctance to meet his eyes. And so after pushing the ring into place, Yifan held on to Junmyeon’s right hand. Yifan raised his other hand and touched his partner’s cheek so as to guide Junmyeon to finally face him, which he successfully does.

The whole place was almost still, almost no hysterical screams of feels, almost void of freaking onlookers.

Almost true…

And then Yifan spoke his ad lib for the act amidst a sea of quietly expectant audience. Yifan delivered his words the same way Victor intended for his Yuuri to hear, heartfelt and genuine. Although Junmyeon didn’t feel any hint of insincerity from his words, he just couldn’t take it. It didn’t feel right for him to take such words to heart. Junmyeon convinced himself repeatedly that it was all superficial.

If it wasn’t for the crowd who cheered on after the act, Junmyeon would’ve likely spaced out, mentally processing his thoughts and feelings and sorting out whatever dissonances he keeps.

Junmyeon sighed, remembering it wasn’t all over.

The final request came out very easy and simple: some poses of the routine from Victor and Yuuri’s Duet Stammi Vicino. Yifan and Junmyeon did as they were instructed by the requestor and took multiple shots. Soon the session was over but the people were still cheering. Both Yifan and Junmyeon were startled when people started flinging a giant riceball and Makkachin plushies, a teddy bear, and a few plastic roses at the stage as gifts for them both as likened to when skaters receive gifts from fans after their skate.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“I mean, we could’ve just said the truth and we could’ve limited their eccentric requests. I’m sorry if you felt uncomf–”

“Stop.” Junmyeon exhales loudly. “I’m sorry. It’s me who should be apologizing instead. Who the hell asks a favour like pretend lovers out of nowhere, not to mention to a whole audience?”

“So, mind telling me the reason?”

“You have every right to know, that’s for sure.”

After the con ended, they set a time to meet up and hang out. They ended up at the fairly illuminated park near Yifan’s hotel, talking in their casual clothes under the radiant moonlight. Junmyeon started explaining from when he worried his sister was going to set him up with a stranger only she knows for him to date at the con. He hated it. He hates it when Joohyun feels responsible in finding him a match.

“That’s why I asked her to promise me she wouldn’t go setting me up with who knows who.”

“Did she keep it?”

“She told me earlier she was going to introduce someone to me again. Well, for the many times she had set me up, it had always started that way. And then I felt upset..? Assuming she was going to do it again so I guess maybe she got mad..? I don’t know, really.”

“But, you weren’t even sure she was going to do that, right?”

Junmyeon simply shrugged, the thought of doubting outright his sister’s intentions slowly sinking in. And there was a pause. Yifan’s curiosity finally broke it after a few minutes.

“Why does your sister need to do that? Shouldn’t you be the one deciding for yourself?”

“You’re right…except I can’t. She knew I couldn’t decide for myself.”

“Why?”

“Because I would always choose her. And she hated that I couldn’t do anything for myself.”

Junmyeon recalled that time when he first liked someone in high school. Back in those days, he and Joohyun were so close, much closer than they are now. He disclosed everything to Joohyun like a best friend and Joohyun did the same with every little secret she harboured. But came the time when they fought over the same person. It was Joohyun’s close friend whom she likes very much, the kind of liking that goes beyond that of friends. Junmyeon admitted that he liked Joohyun’s bestfriend and that the girl confessed to him sometime later. Joohyun didn’t take it very well. She and Junmyeon seldom talked the whole time he was dating her best friend.

One night, Joohyun didn’t come home. Their family got a call from the police station stating that Joohyun was involved in a fatal car accident in a neighbouring town. Being the twins that they are, Junmyeon knew that his sister was hurting. It didn’t take him long before he broke it off with the girl and told Joohyun all about it. Junmyeon cut all ties with the girl. He eventually learned that Joohyun ended their friendship already, saying that the person she treated as best friend had betrayed her when she spread nasty rumors about Joohyun to get back for her breakup with Junmyeon.

“So with what you did–the favour and all to pretend as lovers–you think you’ve set her free from holding that responsibility?”

“I wish I did. I really hope we’ll be over that now.”

Yifan nodded. Junmyeon stood up and bought something from a nearby vending machine. He threw Yifan a can of cold coffee and opened a bottle of cold juice for himself to drink.

“But did you ever realize that you can’t just live your whole life for others? No offense, but you’re not a saint. Well, I think even saints have thought of their own welfare even once in their lives.”

Junmyeon snorts at the comparison. “I’m not really sure though. I’ve always lived that way since my parents died. I had to take care of my little sister even if people don’t see a difference just because we’re twins and all.”

Yifan apologizes at the mention of Junmyeon’s deceased folks and tried to steer from the topic. “I was just wondering, why me? You could’ve just pretended lovers with the guys at the café even before we’ve met.”

“To be seriously honest with you, I really had no choice. Joohyun knows those guys already as my close friends, but no more than that. She doesn’t know you, so maybe that’s why? I hope I didn’t offend you or anything.”

“Nope, none taken. But here, let me ask you something: Would you have asked me out, or even come to like as a supposed partner had we not become friends recently?”

Junmyeon’s face flushed, an uncontrollable grin formed on his lips. “What are you even–” he groaned in embarrassment. “Had you not told me you had a special person already, why would I pass on the chance to be with someone as gorgeous as you?” Junmyeon’s features eased contrary to how he was just moments ago.

“What special person? What??” Yifan reddens as he struggles not to laugh, trying to clear the confusion on Junmyeon’s side. “Just so we’re clear, I’m not dating anyone.”

“Then who were you talking about at my place? The one you were going to visit in this town that you said you have to make up to?”

Yifan mouths an inaudible “ah…” to which Junmyeon shakes his head amusedly. It was quite a sight to see Yifan lose his usually cool composure over a supposed misunderstanding.

“Tomorrow morning. Come with me. I want you to know that I’m telling the truth.”

“Like, who are we really trying to meet? An ex-girlfriend, perhaps?”

“Stop overthinking it, please. You’re making me embarrassed.” Yifan scratched his brow, his gaze directed sideways. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning, okay?”

“I don’t know why we’re even having this conversation, I mean, where are we headed with this?”

“I see…” Yifan mumbles, more to himself than to Junmyeon. “Then I’ll just have to show you.”

“I’ll think about it.” Junmyeon laughs as they stand up from the park bench. “You probably must have been used to such things, right? I meant, acting as lovers with someone whom you just met a few days ago?”

“To be completely honest, that’s quite not the case. When it comes to work, there are always scripts to memorize that we use to prepare for a project. But nothing prepares you in real life. And for the record, what we did wasn’t work.”

“Is that so?” Yifan nods at that and Junmyeon continues talking. “So that must mean you really have a special talent for acting.”

“Don’t flatter me.” Yifan nudged Junmyeon on his arm.

“Anyway, thank you so much for today. Plus, you’ve made tonight extra special so okay, I’ll come with you tomorrow.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Gramps!” Yifan and Junmyeon called at once that surprised both of them.

The grey-haired storeowner who came out of the kitchen was stupefied just the same as the younger two but was overtly delighted nonetheless.

“You guys!”

Junmyeon finally clicks the pieces in his mind and blurts out a loud “Ah!” that caused Yifan and the old man to crease their brows in wonder. “So that’s why I’ve always had the feeling that I’ve seen you before! You two look very much alike!”

“Of course, kid. He’s the grandson I was telling you about!”

“Wait, you two know each other?” Yifan interrupted, clearly perplexed.

“Your grandpa was the first friend I had since I moved in here.”

“Come, sit down, you two. Have some of my delicious dishes. And we have a lot to talk about and catch up on.” The old man ecstatically invited the two lads.

And for the whole day, Yifan and Junmyeon spent time with the old storeowner. They even went to the sea for a swim and a little bit of snorkelling with Yifan’s grandfather. Until it was almost sundown, Junmyeon had not noticed the time for he enjoyed the company he’s had for today.

It has got to be a coincidence for Joohyun to be visiting the sea when Junmyeon spots her near the bridge that leads to his workplace’s block. Junmyeon was hesitant at first but still went his way over as Joohyun walked towards to meet him as well.

“What’s gotten into you, Joo? Why didn’t you even tell me you were leaving that day? Plus you said we’ll have a mini photoshoot after the con.”

Joohyun smiled. “Because you seemed so happy..? I didn’t want to disturb you and your boyfriend.”

“What the hell?” Junmyeon pinches his sister’s cheek. Joohyun flinches a bit before they started walking towards the shoreline.

“So that’s why you didn’t want me to bring someone over. I see you’ve found someone even without my help.”

“Joo, for the record, I didn’t have a thing against those people you’ve asked me to take on dates. And honestly, it was just that I felt like you’re pushing me into it way too hard. And for the last time, I’m telling you to stop thinking that everything bad that happens to me will always be your fault.”

“You can’t make me think otherwise that easily.” Joohyun giggles at the memories. “Growing up petty, I always got away with anything and you always end up being scolded in my stead for letting me get my way with things.”

“Still.”

Joohyun sighed. “Then...are you happy? With that guy from yesterday, I mean?”

“Yeah, you could say that. But we’re not in a relationship. Yesterday’s shit was just made up. In fact, I did that to stop you from doing things for me forcibly.”

A smack landed on Junmyeon’s arm and he cringed at the feel of pain. “You liar!”

“Stupid, that hurt!” Junmyeon retorts, massaging the sore spot until he gradually lightens up. “But you know what? In all honesty, I’m truly feeling better now, and at a better place at that.” He extended arms out into the wide sea as if he was a tour guide showing a foreigner the beauty of an undiscovered paradise.

Joohyun snorted as she looked at him in disbelief, her bright eyes filled with playful eagerness to listen.

“Ever since I decided to move here, I’ve learned so many things from the people whom I’ve grown close with in this place. They taught me things I should’ve done for myself. They cared for me when I wasn’t able to do it for myself, given that I’ve stuck to putting myself last over others.”

“Honestly, I was afraid when you told me you were moving. I was scared for you, scared to let you go knowing you haven’t realized that yourself. That you need to choose yourself over me or anyone else. And to hell with people’s opinions. It’s your life, not theirs.” Joohyun wiped a tear from her eye away into the sea. “And I’m glad you’re in a better place now.”

“Yeah.”

“……and maybe you won’t be needing me anymore?” Joohyun tried to let out a chuckle but failed.

They halted walking because Joohyun broke into sobs. Junmyeon took her into his arms in a tight embrace he used to do when they were younger.

“I’m really sorry, Junmyeon.” Joohyun’s voice hitched.

Junmyeon shushed her and wiped her tears. It took a moment for Joohyun to regain herself and smile that stunningly beautiful smile of hers that shone brighter than the magnificent rays of the setting sun on the horizon.

He then took Joohyun to the noodle shop where he left Yifan and his grandfather on their own earlier. They all introduced themselves to one another and spent the twilight hours talking over bowls of scrumptious noodles and dumplings and some ice-cold drinks fit for a hot summer night.

Before leaving, Joohyun asked Yifan for a bit of his time to talk with him. Junmyeon is clueless about what they talked about but Yifan was all smiles when he got back. They left the noodle shop after a couple of hours and went on their own to Junmyeon’s apartment.

“Your sister is quite funny.”

“How so?”

“She actually wanted to be the featured cosplayer yesterday. She energetically rambled about how jealous she felt when she saw you and me up the stage at the con yesterday. Plus she saw our pictures went viral as the short session was ongoing, and even up until now I think..?”

Junmyeon laughed, remembering yesterday’s happenings. “She’s so pretty yesterday and yet I wonder why the host picked us instead?” He said as they stepped out of the elevator, walking towards his unit.

“I told you. Your beauty catches everyone’s attention. Minseok said everyone in the shop thinks so, too.” Yifan glances beside him where a blushing Junmyeon keeps his gaze on the floor. “But more than that, what you are inside is more captivating and even more enticing than you could ever realize on your own.”

Junmyeon slowly lifts his gaze up to meet Yifan’s, wonder written across his fair features.

“Because for the short time I’ve come to know you, you made me fully realize that in real life, scripts aren’t a necessity. I wasn’t prepared when I fell for you in all the moments that you’ve bared your thoughts to me. ”

“I swear I’m not going to laugh if that’s supposed to be a joke, Yifan.” The shorter male’s voice quivered, his thoughts all jumbling in his mind in a massive hurricane. “Are you for real? Do you really have feelings for me? Are you not just keeping up the act we had yesterday?”

“Junmyeon, I’ve told you before that I’m not being carried away from yesterday’s event or from anything else besides my feelings. And for the record, what I said yesterday on stage were true even if it seemed like an act to everyone else, to you even.”

Junmyeon could not find the words to utter though his thoughts simultaneously cram him to just say them all out loud.

“Right now, as much as I’m being honest with myself, I am being completely honest with you.”

Little sobs stifle the voice that Junmyeon was trying to let out for a reply. As he broke into tears, his sobbing was all that echoed into the empty hallway of the floor. He couldn’t find the need to care anymore whether Yifan understands his breakdown at a time like this or not. Junmyeon just could not keep it all in anymore and here Yifan was, offering more than just an ear to listen or a piece of advice as a friend. And now, Junmyeon realizes more than before, that Yifan’s honesty is all that matters to him right now.

“My grandfather told me about you a lot that same day we met for the first time at the shop. He treasured you the same way he did with me. So did your sister who also told me she’d haunt me if I ever made you cry.” Yifan laughs a little, remembering how Joohyun resembled his beautiful brother with the way she grumbled at their conversation before. “But you need to know that we all want you to not throw yourself on the sidelines again just to make room for others. You’ve done enough, Junmyeon. You have to choose for yourself.”

Junmyeon had gone far from being consoled at Yifan’s last words. He knew in himself that he still hasn’t grown accustomed to the idea of being put into a spot where he needed to make a decision for himself. And doing something you had not grown getting used to do all your life is a task hard enough to fulfil, and that it might as well take up the rest of your life getting you familiar with. Yifan confessing to him at the same time also caused him some doubts but as Junmyeon recalls Yifan from his grandfather’s tales was reassurance enough that this man he was baring his soul open to was more than worthy of his trust. And Junmyeon feels guilty about how Yifan was willing to spare him his feelings, to wait for him until he learns what he needs to do for himself, for his own good.

Yifan decided to ask for his keys so he could open the door instead of Junmyeon who was a total mess at that very moment.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Here.” Yifan handed a cup of warm chocolate milk to Junmyeon who has just calmed down and is sitting on the couch, now changed into a shirt and a pair of pyjama pants.

Junmyeon takes a sip before placing the cup onto the center table. “Hey.” He says as he watches Yifan to finish with his own drink. “I don’t think I can humiliate myself any more than I already have when it comes to you.”

Yifan sat down facing him, an arm resting atop the couch’s back cushions. “Stop thinking that way.”

Dropping his sight to his fingers fumbling at the hem of his shirt, Junmyeon sighs. “You’ve seen me unconscious and undone once when I got sick. And now you’ve seen what a mess I actually am with my issues. In fact, I’m not sure when I’ll overcome them and yet you’re here, telling me you like me..?”

Junmyeon feels Yifan’s hand land on his cheek. “Would I still be here if it weren’t for the simple fact that I’ve fallen hard for you? That I’d be making chocolate drinks in the middle of the night and look forward to spending time with you even if all you do is cry all night?” the taller man gently said.

“You’re not being forward.” Junmyeon hated his doubts even though he knew what the man in front of him was trying to convey. He hated his thoughts turning anxious at a drop of a hat every time but what you’ve known doing all your life couldn’t be easily taken out of your system in just one night.

Yifan sighs but with no hint of agitation. It might take quite a long time for him to make Junmyeon realize all the things everyone values about him but himself. “I, for no matter how long it takes, will reassure you that I will be with you for as long as you want me to. I don’t need you to rush. Keep in mind that for the days to come, you won’t have to keep everything to yourself. You have me.”

Junmyeon scooches over into the space between them as his arms slowly wrap around Yifan’s torso. “….Thank you.”

Yifan shifts a little bit and encloses his arms around Junmyeon, one hand stroking his damp hair from the bath and the other hand soothing the shorter male’s back. It was quite a long moment before Junmyeon felt the vibration of a laugh from Yifan’s chest. “Sorry, but I’m a little greedy right now. I want something more than just a simple ‘thank you’.”

“What?” He asked, slightly parting away from Yifan’s embrace to look him in the face.

“Minseok told me over the phone that you were kind of into me before so I know you like me.”

“Stop being so cocky, mister. Can’t you see I just did a number on my eyes?” Junmyeon chuckled as he lightly smacked the other male’s stomach. And then he suddenly remembered Yifan being just in town for another couple of days. “And you’re leaving soon.”

“I’ll take you with me then.”

“How?”

“We might need to make adjustments on both our sides, but I’m okay with anything actually. Well, how about you?”

The shorter male hummed in reply, affirming he was willing to make ends meet with whatever plan they come up with. “But still, you’re pressuring me to give you an answer right now.”

“A little pressure helps sometimes.” A sudden flick of Junmyeon’s finger hit on Yifan’s forehead. But before Yifan could mouth a protest, Junmyeon’s lips had already found their way to the sore spot on Yifan’s forehead.

“Thank you.” Junmyeon’s tears trickle down his face.

“Haven’t you cried enough? Please give yourself a break.” The taller male frowned as he felt Junmyeon’s tears travel down his pants. “Besides, I was just kidding.” Yifan snaked his arms around Junmyeon’s tiny waist.

Pressing their foreheads together, Junmyeon guides Yifan’s gaze to his. “But I’m not…”

A short moment of silence enveloped the dim living room of Junmyeon’s unit. His ragged breathing was all that sounded for a short while until he led his lips into Yifan’s for a slow, chaste union.

“…..and I’m choosing you.”

With that, Yifan tightened his embrace around the other’s smaller body as Junmyeon cried tears of relief, happiness, and freedom.


End file.
